xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Family Ties
Family Ties is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found by the Morytha Falls in the Cliffs of Morytha. Introduction Mòrag :"..." Pyra :"So there you are, Mòrag. ...Is something wrong?" Mòrag :"No, not at all. I've just been thinking." Pyra :"...Any particular worries?" Mòrag :"Ah, it's just... My brother." Pyra :"Emperor Niall? Is he OK?" Mòrag :"I'm...concerned he'll wear himself out." Pyra :"The Emperor is quite young, isn't he..." Mòrag :"Yes. The weight of responsibility is a heavy burden on someone his age..." Pyra :"Have you two spoken recently?" Mòrag :"Well, as Special Inquisitor, I send him reports almost daily..." Pyra :"No, I mean, just...talk, like siblings do. Chat about family stuff, things like that." Mòrag :"Talk like siblings do...? It may shock you, but neither me nor the Emperor are great at small talk." Pyra :"Don't overthink it. You can talk about anything, so long as it's not work. You should just go drop in." Mòrag :"Ah, the Emperor is a very busy person... Engaging in idle chit-chat with me... That would be a waste of his time." Option 1 (Mythra Trust +200) Pyra :"Surely even the great Emperor Niall would be happy to see his big sis!" Mòrag :"...Thank you, Pyra. Alas, my brother and I are hardly your average family. His Imperial Majesty and his retainer, the Special Inquisitor... Our stations differ greatly, as do our ways of life. We couldn't possibly expect to talk like normal siblings..." Mythra :"Oh, give me a break! You think your "stations" trump your relationship as brother and sister?" Mòrag :"Mythra?! When did you-" Mythra :"I couldn't listen to you anymore. You're family, aren't you? You and Emperor Niall. Emperor or not, he's your brother, first and foremost. What more is there to think about?" Mòrag :"...Even so... It has been a long time since we've acted as siblings..." Mythra :"Look at me and Pyra. We haven't exactly been in touch all that much. And now? We're rock-solid." Mòrag :"That's not exactly..." Mythra :"Shut it! You being worried about your brother makes you family enough. Your stations don't come into it! Just woman up and be a good sister already!" Mòrag :"M-mhm... Maybe you're right..." Mythra :"Of course I'm right. Obviously. Just enjoy some time with your little bro and spoil him rotten. That's it." Mòrag :"...Very well. Then I will strive to be the sister Niall deserves." Mythra :"You better be ready the next time you two meet." Mòrag :"I will... I promise." Mythra :"Finally, we've made some progress. You and Rex both get so stuck in your heads, it's infuriating." Mòrag :"Ha... Thanks for the pep talk, Mythra." Mythra :"You're very welcome." Option 2 (Pyra Trust +200) Pyra :"Hang on. Mòrag, could it be that you don't want to see him?" Mòrag :"No, that's not it. I would like to spend time with him, no question. But I'm afraid our respective stations would get in the way..." Pyra :"Stations...? You mean because he's Emperor?" Mòrag :"Indeed. When my little brother took the throne, I volunteered to become his shield. It was then that we cut the familial bonds between us." Pyra :"You poor thing..." Mòrag :"Please don't misunderstand. I do not regret choosing this life. To protect my brother, and all of Mor Ardain... There is no higher joy for me." Pyra :"... ...As a Blade, I have no family. But I do long for the kind of relations that a family brings. You and Emperor Niall are already connected, and more closely than you might think. But still, you don't go to see him...? Why? Surely there wouldn't be any harm in just talking and enjoying each other's company? In all honesty...there's nothing I'd want more." Mòrag :"..." Pyra :"I think Emperor Niall would enjoy a chance to talk with you, too. I mean, isn't that what family's about? I don't think bonds can be cut as easily as that, you know?" Mòrag :"I...that is..." Pyra :"Just try. Go see him. Emperor, retainer... That isn't what counts. You don't need some special reason to go talk to your brother, Mòrag! And I bet he's appreciate it, too." Mòrag :"Hah. Indeed. It may well be as you say. It's possible that I was the one who built a wall between us." Pyra :"You know where to start, right? Tear down that wall!" Mòrag :"Yes. I'll do my best. Thank you, Pyra." Category:Cliffs of Morytha Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mòrag Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mythra Heart-to-Hearts